The Council of Order
"You are bound by outh to serve us. Once the outh is given, your Life shall be for our internal Service." - The Council of Order's fealty. The Council of Order The Council of Order is a group of high-level crime Kings that govern and oversee the underworld's most powerful criminal organizations. The Council comprises in total of 7 seats all over the 7 Continents of Earth, such as North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and Antartica. The way they made this was that the seats were owned after a family, mostly mafia families such as the Russians, Italiens and so on. To maintain a certain order and balance in the group they made these 7 families one of their head members Kings of their respective Continent's underworld. How it worked it was relatively easy to understand, the families' head member was the King over a certain Continent and that King would make sure to enforce the Council of Order's rules upon the underworld's criminality because rules were the only thing which naturally separated these killers from animals. The Council of Order in the Underworld is considered the ultimate authority and it is feared and respected by all, no exceptions are made or allowed. They also have upon dozens of police forces, politicians and bureaucrats in the worldwide under their thumbs, making them virtually above the laws of the World. If a certain organization goes rogue, breaks the rules or challenges them, a Judge who is an agent of the Council of Order who has authority to judge all and harm those would be sent to deal with. History The origins of the Council of Order on how they formated and constructed this group is rather unknown for it was lost through time. However, it is described to be as large and older than any governments on Earth indicating that the foundation of the Council of Order can be traced back to the ancient times. The Council of Order share ties with the Brotherhood, which is by default an autonomous assassin organization that is there to deal with Assassinations whenever the Council's sees it fit. There is also the Templars that are also an organization which are more so qualified in dealing with the World's laws and assuring the Council that they are above every law, they can perform Assassination attempts and missions but their specialty is to deal with the government's moral people who every once in a while trying to put an end to the Council of Order. And last but not least there is the Sancte Michael exercitus Dei or in English translated The Soldiers of Saint Michael which is an organization that goes all the way back to the Dark Ages, they mostly mind their own business and they have an unofficial contract with the Council of Order, such as whenever these morally good people try to threaten or expose the Council they would send the Soldiers of Saint Michael to deal with them, however not harm and they are also specially tasked in dealing with Supernatural or Paranormal threats, they share their fortune 50/50 so that each side would be satisfied as this Organization doesn't really partake in most of the dirty background schemes but they do make sure that the Council is heavily protected. Category:Characters